


Lifting

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione Granger has been lusting after her colleague Cormac McLaggen for months but has been too shy to act on it. Until now.





	Lifting

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019 Fest! This is for my G4 square which was the pairing: Cormac McLaggen.**  
>  **This one turned into a proper one-shot!**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

“You coming, Granger?” Cormac McLaggen asked as he popped his head over the top of Hermione’s cubicle wall.

“Not tonight.” She gave him a brief smile and looked back down at the pile of parchment in front of her. She had plenty to do, that meant going to the pub with her office crush for drinks was not in the cards for her. Or rather, she couldn’t handle another night of McLaggen’s bro-ing friendship when all she really wanted was for him to make her scream. In the carnal sense.

“You sure?” McLaggen asked again. He grinned and Hermione held back a sigh at how his boyish good looks as a teenager had made him a proper heartthrob as an adult.

“Yeah, I have a proposal due on Friday. Got a few more loose ends to tie up,” Hermione said, returning his grin. It was infectious really when he smiled at her like that, she couldn’t help but smile back.

“Alright, but you better not still be here at ten tonight! Go home, and enjoy your evening,” McLaggen said.

Hermione laughed. “Don’t worry, I won’t be.”

“Good.” He offered her another grin and turned away, heading out of her department with most of their colleagues. Hermione sighed. They’d had a failed date when he was a cocky, oversure teenager. And now that he was a confident, self-assured man, all she wanted was a date with him. But he had thought they were just great friends. She’d been insisting as such for years now, she had nobody else to blame but herself.

Several hours later, Hermione was the last person left in her department and probably the whole Ministry, besides the custodial staff. She cast a bleary eye at the clock on the wall and frowned seeing that it read ten till ten. She really hadn’t planned to stay so late, but she’d been wrapped up in this proposal she was trying to finalize that she’d lost track of time.

The door to her department banged open and Hermione jumped at the noise. Her heart beat wildly in her chest for a moment.

“Just the cleaning crew,” she muttered to herself as she began organizing her desk for the morning. She really ought to go home. Maybe heat up a tin of soup before crawling into bed. She hadn’t realized it earlier, but now she was quite hungry.

“I fucking knew it,” a voice slurred from behind her.

Hermione whirled around to find McLaggen standing at the entrance to her cubicle. He was clearly in his cups, which as a teenager had made him sullen. Now as an adult, he was grinning like a fool at her.

“Knew what, McLaggen?” Hermione asked primly. She’d turned her desk chair around to face him entirely. A zing of arousal going through her at the sight of him without his work robes on. He wore a Muggle-style navy suit, the tie long since removed and the crisp white shirt had the first few buttons undone. Hermione wondered what his Adam’s apple tasted like as she watched it bob.

“Earth to Granger?” McLaggen said, waving his hand in front of her face. Shit, she’d zoned out, fantasizing about him again.

“You were saying?” Hermione said, trying to cover for herself and focus on McLaggen and his conversation.

McLaggen’s grin only widened. “I was saying that I knew you would be here until ten tonight. I made a bet with Cornfoot that you’d still be here. You just won me ten Galleons.”

Hermione frowned at him. “Bully for you, McLaggen. I was just leaving actually.” She turned back to her desk and seeing that everything was in as much of an order as it could be for the morning, she pulled her handbag from the bottom drawer she kept it in and made to stand.

“Not so fast, Granger,” McLaggen said, entering her cubicle properly. They weren’t large, just enough to fit a chair and maybe one other person standing in it. Hermione sat back on the chair and gazed up at him.

“You like me, don’t you?” McLaggen asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Like you? McLaggen, what are you on about?” Her heart beat faster. Did he know? About the crush she’d been harboring for the last year? Hermione had thought she’d been so careful.

“I think you do. I see the way you look at me, you know? And then there are those moments when you seem to lose focus around me. What were you thinking about earlier?”

“How good your Adam’s apple would taste if I licked it,” Hermione muttered. She immediately gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. Why had she said that? She hadn’t meant to say anything. She really must be tired. Her cheeks heated and McLaggen threw his head back and laughed. It was a deep, rich sound that made desire swoop through her.

“Oh, you do like me. I had always wondered, you know?” McLaggen was now leaning over her office chair. A hand on either armrest, effectively pinning her in.

“What are you going to do about it?” Hermione whispered. Her eyes bounced between his clear blue ones and his lips twisted into that mirthful grin.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” McLaggen said with a smirk. Hermione’s eyes widened and suddenly, his lips were pressed to hers. For a moment she froze. She couldn’t quite believe it was happening. McLaggen pulled back, a frown marring his face, but Hermione suddenly knew that this had been the opportunity she was waiting for. She slipped one hand up and cupped the back of his neck, bringing his lips to hers again. She moved her lips over his warm, dry ones and opened her mouth when he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Sparks danced behind Hermione’s closed eyes as her tongue danced with McLaggen’s. If only kissing him as a teenager had been this delicious. A soft sound escaped her when he finally pulled back a moment later. Both of them were breathing heavier after that brief, but intense snog.

“Merlin, Granger,” McLaggen breathed.

“I—”

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers again. Then, his hands were wrapped around her upper arms and he pulled her to standing. She wound her arms around his shoulders, carding one hand through his hair. He placed both hands on her waist and guided her backward until her bum hit the edge of her desk. He lifted her up and she sat fully on the desk, widening her legs so he could step between them. He was drunk, she knew she should stop this. It wasn’t right.

“Cormac,” Hermione breathed heavily, pulling away from him. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d called him by his first name. Probably not since sixth year if she was honest with herself. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Why not?” McLaggen asked as he kissed his way down her jaw and to her neck. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and licked her from the base of her neck up to her ear. Hermione shivered at the feel of his hot tongue on her skin. “You don’t like it?” His breath was hot in her ear and he nipped at her lobe, making her shiver again.

“N-No, I do,” Hermione insisted, her hands clenched into fists around the lapels of his suit jacket. “But you’re drunk and—”

“Think I’m going to regret this in the morning, Granger?” McLaggen asked as he pulled back from her to look her in the eye. He was frowning and Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She just royally fucked this up, didn’t she?

“Maybe,” she admitted, and looked away. Unwilling to look him in the eye. To see him judge her inadequate.

McLaggen gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her to face him. “I’m not that drunk, Granger. Maybe you aren’t the only one who has been looking, eh?”

Hermione bit her lip. She still wasn’t sure and she could see that Cormac was getting angry.

“It’s a one time deal, Granger. Take it or leave it.” McLaggen took a step back from her and Hermione shivered again, but this time because she felt cold and bereft. When she didn’t say anything for a long moment, she was still so unsure, McLaggen snorted and turned to walk out of her cubicle. “Fucking typical,” he muttered under his breath as he walked out of their department and toward the lifts. The door banged loudly and the sound made Hermione jump again. It seemed to have broken her out of whatever reservations she had though.

“What the fuck am I doing?” she muttered to herself. She snatched her handbag and Summoned her cloak as she took off out of the department at a dead run. She caught up with McLaggen just as he was getting onto a lift.

“Cormac!” Hermione shouted, dashing down the corridor and skidding into the lift just as the doors were closing.

“Did you want something, Granger?” McLaggen lifted one eyebrow in that haughty way he had and Hermione couldn’t stop herself, her handbag and cloak fell to the floor as she launched herself at him. She wound her arms around his shoulders and a short jump had her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands fumbled a bit before catching her thighs as Hermione pressed her lips to his.

McLaggen didn’t hold back. Turning them swiftly, he backed her into the wall of the lift and plundered her mouth. When his hips rocked into hers, Hermione knew that her knickers were damp. They dampened further at the evidence of his arousal ground into her core.

“Fucking hell, Granger. Thought you were going to leave me hanging,” McLaggen groaned into the side of her neck as his fingers worked the buttons of her blouse.

“I did too,” Hermione admitted, smoothing her hands over his shoulders. She always did have a thing for the broad-shouldered Quidditch players.

McLaggen opened her blouse and his hands began teasing her nipples through her lacy bra. Hermione couldn’t seem to stop her hips from moving against McLaggen as he ravished her.

“Cormac,” Hermione whinged as she reached a hand between them and began unbuckling his belt. She could feel his length beneath her fingers and her mouth watered. McLaggen pulled her bra cups down, freeing her breasts and he lavished attention on them, making Hermione forget for a moment what she had been doing. She clutched his head to her breasts as he licked, nipped, and sucked. “Oh, fucking Godric, please!”

McLaggen was silent, as he slipped a hand between them and pushed her knickers to the side. His fingers twisted until they sank into her wet heat. Hermione groaned and threw her head back into the wall of the lift as he fingered her. His thumb brushed her clit at the same time as he nipped at her nipple and she gasped.

“Now, Cormac! Please!” Hermione begged, renewing her attention to his trousers. A few moments later and McLaggen’s hard, silky length was pressing through her folds, the head bumping her clit making Hermione pant with need. A few more slides and Cormac found his way to her center and slid home.

He grunted, closing his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers. Their breath mingled for a moment as they both adjusted to him being inside her. It felt fucking fantastic, full and hard. Hermione clenched her inner muscles and McLaggen groaned, slowly dragging his cock out of her before sharply snapping his hips to push back inside. Hermione grunted at the sharp pace he was setting. She grabbed the back of his neck and planted her lips on his again. Their kiss mimicking what their bodies were doing. Fierce, sharp, lips, tongues, and teeth as they took a year of pent-up arousal and expressed it against one another.

“Fuck,” Hermione groaned as she felt that familiar sweet tightening in her core. McLaggen was hitting that sweet spot inside, the one that drove her absolutely wild, and his pubic bone ground against her clit with each thrust. It wasn’t going to be long now. McLaggen had both hands on her arse, holding her up against the wall as he pounded into her.

“I like your dirty mouth,” McLaggen whispered into her ear and it was just the thing to send Hermione into the explosive spiral of her orgasm. She shouted as she came, her walls clenching around him tightly for several long moments. McLaggen’s pace slowed slightly, drawing out her pleasure until she was a boneless heap in his arms. Then he braced himself against the wall behind her and truly began to hammer home, chasing his own pleasure. Hermione trailed her hands up and down his back and whispered filthy things in his ear.

“Fucking love your cock,” she said, nipping his earlobe. “Best fucking cock there is. Oh, Merlin!” A particularly hard thrust and her walls fluttered around him again. “Keep that up and I’ll be coming again. Screaming your name as I clench around your cock.”

McLaggen groaned and impossibly increased his pace. It was all Hermione could do to hold on as he took her for the ride of her life. A second orgasm fluttered through her. She dropped her head back, and McLaggen buried his face into her neck and shoulder as he came with a great shudder. They stood there, pressed against each other for long moments, both trying to catch their breath. When McLaggen raised his head, he had this incredible look on his face, like he couldn’t believe that had just happened, mixed with joy and Hermione couldn’t stop her sappy grin upon seeing it. McLaggen leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet, sensual, come-down kiss. Hermione’s eyes fluttered closed as she held him tightly to her, eagerly responding to the kiss.

“We should probably go home now,” McLaggen finally murmured against her lips.

Hermione hummed her agreement, slowly opening her eyes and unwrapping her legs from his hips. “Your place or mine?” she asked boldly.

McLaggen chuckled. “I’m too drunk to Apparate, better go to yours.”

Hermione laughed and they straightened each other’s clothes for a few moments. When they were both decent enough to face the world, Hermione pressed the button on the lift for the Atrium.

_~Fin~_


End file.
